Hooker Boots, Texas Style
by hadleygirl
Summary: When Robert Goren stumbles in on an undercover narcotics investigation, he gets more than he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1 Red Headed Stranger

Bobby sensed rather than saw what was happening down the alley. Although it had been several years since his work in Narcotics, some things you just didn't forget. He turned down the alley, staggering as if drunk. His gun was tucked in his waistband, hidden by his oversized shirt; his badge, stuck in his back pocket.

The hooker was medium height in a tight black leather skirt and black 3/4 sleeve mesh shirt. Her black bra visible thru the shirt. The boots were long, coming almost to her knees, with ridiculous three-inch heels. The crowning glory was her hair. The wig, in Shirley Temple ringlets, was fire engine red. He could see her chatting up the dealer from his vantage point. As he got closer, he saw her move between his line of sight and that of the drug dealer. She never missed a beat when she turned to him,

"Look, sugar," in a rich voice that dripped Southern honey, "I told you just to wait in the car and I'd be right back. I just needed a little somethin' to get the party started."

She turned, keeping her body between Goren's and the drug dealer. Goren reached out and pulled her close up against him. In a slurred speech he replied, "Couldn't wait, baby. Come on." He also began to run his hands up and down her hips.

He felt her tense slightly before she ran a hand over his, stopping his roaming. Leaning back against him, she said "Alright, sugar, just let me get this taken care of." She looked back to the dealer, "Day after tomorrow, right?"

He nodded. The dealer kept his hand in his pocket, on a weapon, Goren was sure. He continued to eye Goren warily, but he took the red head at her word. "Make sure he doesn't come with you."

"No problem, darlin'," the girl answered. She turned back to face Goren, putting her hand on his chest. "Okay, sugar, let's go find us someplace nice." And she walked him out of the alley, continuing to shield him from the dealer. Goren continued to stagger as if drunk, wondering what she would do. Once they were a couple of blocks from the alley, she spoke again.

"You know, sugar, if you had a car now would be a good time to point that out."

Goren shook his head and answered, "No car. Room's just up there," still refusing to break his character.

The look in her eyes passed quickly. _Interesting_, he thought. What was it - fear, uncertainty? She continued with him, her arms still linked through his. He entered the building and pushed the elevator button for the floor to his apartment. _She must think I'll pass out soon and she can leave_, he mused.

He opened the door to his apartment and let her enter ahead of him. She hadn't said anything else since they entered his building. He could tell she was on guard but her whole appearance was still very relaxed. She dropped on his couch as he walked across and turned a chair around from the kitchen table.

"So, sugar, what are we gonna do now?" The red head asked as Goren sat down in the chair.

"Now," Goren answered, no longer slurring his words, "I'm going to read you your rights." He pulled his badge from his back pocket, "Robert Goren, NYPD."

She smiled and nodded. Very slowly, she unzipped the boot and removed a small, round object and tossed it to Goren. He caught it and looked as she replied, "Dani Cantrell, Houston PD," all traces of the sickly sweet Southern accent gone.

"Nice to meet ya'."


	2. Chapter 2 PB&J and a Couch

Goren smiled. He knew she'd been way too calm in the face of his appearance. "You're a long way from home, aren't you?"

"On an undercover assignment. I'm TAD to a Narcotics division here in New York." She got more comfortable on the couch. "Listen, I might have to stay here for a bit. I'm pretty sure the guys I'm dealing with will be watching to make sure all that in the alley was real." Her voice had a more delicate Texas drawl, "Would you mind if I got comfortable? Pulled some of these things off? They get a little cumbersome after awhile." She pointed at her ensemble.

"Not a problem, stay as long as you need to. I've probably got some sweats or something if you want to change." Bobby answered, also finally relaxing after the intensity of the moment.

She shook her head as she pulled the boots off and let them drop noisily on the floor. "No, I don't think that's necessary. I'll just stay for about an hour. That should be about right." She reached up and pulled the garish wig from her head.

Goren was surprised. Under the red wig was short, red hair, reminding him of Meghan Wheeler. Sweaty and stuck to her head, it still didn't quite mask the cute features. He would have liked to have seen Dani without all the rest of the makeup, his curiosity piqued.

"You hungry?" Goren asked.

"Well, a little but I don't wanna impose." She replied from the couch. Goren got out of the chair and headed for the kitchen. Dani could hear cupboards open and close and then the unmistakable rattle of dishes.

Goren stuck his head back out, an impish grin on his face, "Best I can do is chicken noodle soup and a PBJ."

"Beggars can't be choosers," Dani smiled back at the big detective. He nodded and went back in the kitchen. Dani took the time to look around the apartment. _Obviously, a bachelor's place_, she thought, there being little to no food in the kitchen. She could see the shelves lined with books. The hallway, extending just back from where she sat, probably led to the bedroom and bath.

He came back out, carrying the soup and sandwich. "What'll you have, drink wise?"

"Don't suppose you gotta Coke in there, do ya?" Dani answered, as she took a spoonful of the warm soup.

"You're in luck. I keep them stocked for my partner." And he returned with the red can, ice cold from the refrigerator. "So, tell me, what kind of undercover op are you on?"

Dani looked up from the plate, "Why?" she asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Just curious. I know several of the guys in Narco. Just wondered who you were working with?"

"I answer to Detective Brad Nettles. He sends reports back to my CO in Houston." She asked, taking another bite of the sandwich. She hadn't realized just how hungry she really was.

Goren nodded. "How long have you been here?"

"I've been under for about three weeks now, here in New York. This is a continuation of an undercover op my partner and I started in Houston. We've been under for almost two years there."

"So, where's your backup?" Goren asked innocently.

Again, Dani became suspicious, "I'm not doing anything but laying the foundations right now. I don't really think backup's necessary."

Again, Goren nodded. She certainly had all the answers, but something didn't quite sound right. He wanted to know a little more about the situation but if he continued to ask questions, he'd send Dani straight out the door. He wouldn't blame her, either. He'd feel the same way if the roles were reversed.

She finished the soup and let the spoon drop in the bowl, "I'll wash up." And she started to stand with the dishes, but Goren intercepted her.

"No, that's not necessary. I'll take care of it." And he took the plates and returned to the kitchen. Dani sat comfortably on the couch. The room was quiet, nice and cool. She was full and safe.

"Earliest I've been in since I started this," she called to him from the couch. She yawned and stretched. She hadn't thought she was all that tired, but the forces around her were conspiring to make her sleepy. _I'll just close my eyes for a few minutes, _she thought.

Goren returned to the living room to see Dani sound asleep on his couch. He gently pulled her down to a more comfortable position and covered her with a blanket. He locked the front door and quietly slipped into his bedroom. He had his wish. He could keep her here, safe, and find out exactly what Detective Dani Cantrell, Houston PD, was really up to.


	3. Chapter 3 Not As It Seems

Goren peeked in on his sleeping guest. _Good, still sawing logs,_ he thought. He slipped back into his bedroom and began making phone calls. It was nearly 8:00am. He called a couple of his contacts, one in Narcotics and one, a recent relationship, in Internal Affairs. He then called his Captain to let him know he needed the day off.

Danny Ross was surprised by the request. Goren didn't normally take any time away from the job, but he knew if his detective wanted the day, he had a reason. Ross approved the request, telling Goren to enjoy the day. Bobby's last call, the hardest, was to Eames. Fortunately, he got her voice mail.

"Hey, Eames, it's me. Look, uh, I'm not going in today. I've got some personal stuff I need to take care of. Already talked to Ross, so he knows. You know, you might call him yourself. I bet, since I'm not there, you could probably take the day, too. Okay, talk to you later." He hung up, sighing to himself.

He jumped when the phone rang in his hand. "Goren."

"Everything okay?" came the voice on the other end. Eames. _Crap_, he thought.

"Yeah, everything's good. Why?"

"Got your message so I thought I'd call back and check."

Goren spared a glance back into the living room. Dani was still asleep.

"Well, everything's fine. Just needed to take care of a few things." Goren replied.

"Want me to drop by later?" Eames asked.

Goren paused before he answered, "Uh, yeah. That'd be fine. Okay, so Eames, sorry to rush but I've got an appointment around 9 so I need to go. See you later."

"Okay, see you later." And Eames hung up.

Goren slipped quietly through his living room, opening the locks to the door as quietly as possible. He spared a quick glance over his shoulder and as he opened the door to leave ran straight into his partner.

"Damn, Eames."

"You said come by later. It's later." She replied, a mischievous grin on her face.

He took her by the hand and led her into the apartment, again trying to be as quiet as possible. He pulled her along the hallway back to his bedroom, but not before she spotted the red head curled up on his couch.

"Damn, Bobby. Why didn't you tell me you had someone here?"

"Because, it's not what you think." He looked at his watch, "Look, long story short is this. She's undercover Narcotics temporarily assigned duty here in New York. I walked into the middle of her op last night by mistake. Once I got her back here and got to talking to her, well, some things just don't add up. I've got a meeting with a couple of friends and I'll know more after that."

Eames nodded as he continued, "Do you think you could be here when she wakes up? I'd like to keep her here as long as possible."

"Do you think she's in trouble?" Eames asked.

"Maybe. I'm not sure, yet, but I'd like to err on the side of caution." He looked at his watch again, "Damn. I've got to go, Eames. Thanks for showing up." He gave her a quick hug and again slipped out through his living room and out the door, past the sleeping Dani.

* * *

It was almost 10:30 when Dani began to stir. She stretched and looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. She stopped herself from panicking as she remembered the big New York detective who had "arrested" her last night. She sat up on the couch and stretched again, this time taking a closer look at the apartment. She was surprised when the petite blonde came out the kitchen.

"Well, at last. Good morning. Did you sleep well?" She asked, politely enough.

Dani was instantly on guard. "Yes, thank you. I got the impression Detective Goren was a bachelor."

"You're right, he is. I'm his partner, Alex Eames." And she extended her hand.

"Dani Cantrell," she replied, returning the handshake. Dani smiled, "What is it about women needing boy names in this business?"

Alex laughed as she sat down, "Guess we think that compensates for other things." She reached over and picked up Dani's boots. "So, are these standard issue for Vice and Narcotics everywhere?"

Dani smiled back, "You do time in a pair?"

"Yeah, several years in Vice before moving to Major Case."

"Major Case? I thought maybe you and your partner worked Narcotics. He certainly had me fooled last night."

"He did work Narcotics. Undercover like you are, so I understand."

Dani glanced at her watch, "Oh, shit. I've been here way too long. I gotta go." She stood as she spoke.

"Well, Bobby wondered if you'd wait until he got back." Eames stopped her.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. He just asked me to wait with you so you wouldn't wake up alone and see if I could get you to stay until he got back." Eames' answers were all very innocent.

Dani thought for a few minutes and then looked down at her dress. She was still in the tight skirt and net shirt from last night. "I guess I can wait, but what I really want is to get outta these clothes and take a shower. There's only so long you can wear this crap." She gestured to the outfit.

Eames nodded understandingly, "I know what you mean. Come with me." And she led Dani down the hall to Goren's bedroom. "He's got plenty of sweats and t-shirts so he won't mind and the shower's thru there." She gestured towards another door. "Go ahead. I stay here sometimes when I don't want to drive back home so some of my toiletries are in the cabinet under the sink."

Dani hesitated but only for a few minutes, the thought of a hot shower too much to pass up.

"Thanks." She answered simply.

"Take your time. I think Goren might be bringing back lunch, too." Eames called through the door. She made her way back to the living room and called her partner. Goren answered on the second ring.

"She's up." Eames stated.

"Okay. I'm getting us a bite to eat. I'll be there in 15 minutes. Think she'll stay until then?"

"Yeah, she's in the shower, now. It'll take that long to uncake the makeup."

"Speak from experience?"

"Ha-ha," Alex answered no trace of humor in her voice and hung up on her partner.

True to his word, Goren was back and had the food spread on the table when Dani appeared from the hallway, still toweling dry her hair. "Thought I smelled food." She smiled. Goren had expected cute. He wasn't prepared for down right adorable. Without the make up, Dani's face was slightly tanned. The heavy black mascara and eyeliner had hidden the intensity of her green eyes. She may have had Wheeler's hair cut but the similarities ended there.

"Wasn't too sure what Texans eat," Bobby smiled.

"Same thing New Yorkers do, we just barbecue it first." They all laughed as Dani pulled the chair from the table, taking the seat next to Alex. "Chinese is fine." And she began filling her plate. They ate for awhile in amicable silence. Finally, Dani spoke,

"So everything check out?"

Goren looked up from his plate, "Why would you ask a question like that?"

"Because if it's you sacked out on my couch, I'd be checking your story. Make no doubt."

Goren put his fork down and glanced at Eames, "Don't you want to finish your lunch before we get into this?"

Dani followed Goren's lead and put her fork down, too. She became instantly on guard, "With a question like that, I don't think so. What's going on?"

Goren sighed heavily and then turned to take his binder from the bar behind him. He pulled out a folder and opened it. "When's the last time you checked in with your captain?"

"Three weeks ago, when I got here. I told you last night I've been reporting to Detective Nettles and he's been sending information to my CO."

"You're sure?"

"Apparently not," Dani stood from the table, her whole body language changing from passive to aggressive in ten seconds flat, "What the hell's goin' on!"

"Sit down, Dani." Eames replied firmly, grabbing the detective by the wrist and gently pulling her back to her seat, "Let him explain."

Dani sat in a huff, "Well he better do it quick," she pouted, glaring at Goren.

"I called your Captain this morning after I left the apartment. He hasn't heard from anyone since you got here. He wasn't surprised to hear from the NYPD…"

"Well, of course, not," Dani interrupted.

"He was surprised to hear from the NYPD that you were alive." Goren paused to let the words sink in with the agitated cop. Her mouth dropped but she remained silent. Goren continued. "It seems no one in Narcotics knows about you or your op that you're supposedly on. The detective you've been reporting to is being investigated by Internal Affairs." Dani started to interrupt again, but Goren held up his hand to stop her, "Let me finish. To top it all off, you're now on the DEA's radar. They think you're part of a very large trafficking ring involving narcotics officers in about 10 major cities across the U.S."

Goren watched for reaction from the Houston cop. Her eyes widened, almost imperceptibly, before she broke contact and looked down. When she finally made eye contact again, she was completely in control and hiding something, Goren was sure.

Dani stood up from the table, again, "I've got to go." She turned to retrieve her boots and clothes from where she had placed them when she entered the room after the shower.

"You're not going anywhere." Goren's voice was threatening as he stood, drawing himself up to his full six foot frame. The warning in his voice even caused Eames to look up at him.

"I beg you're pardon. You can't keep me here." Dani argued.

"Yeah, actually, I can," and Goren stepped around the table, blocking any exit Dani may have had. "There's no proof to support your story at all. I caught you in the act of attempting to purchase drugs and, need I remind you, solicitation. Take one more step toward that door and I'll have you in hand cuffs and booked so fast it'll make your head spin."

Eames sat back in her chair. It had been a long time since she'd seen her partner appear that menacing. It was almost fun to watch…almost. Except she could see by Dani's entire body language and demeanor, she wasn't going to back down without a fight. She decided it was time for a voice of reason. Before Dani could speak, Alex put herself between Goren and Cantrell.

She pointed her finger in her partner's chest, "Go sit down and quit trying to intimidate her. I don't really think it's working." Goren looked down at the little blonde before nodding curtly and plopping back in his chair.

Eames then turned to Dani and shoved a cell phone at her, "Go check in with your captain."

Dani started to speak but thought better of it after the warning look Eames gave her. She took the phone and stalked off down the hall, back towards the bedroom.

Alex returned to her seat beside a still angry Goren. "My, my. She's really got you in a twist. What's up?"

Goren jerked his head to look at Eames. The little Texan had gotten under his skin and he really wasn't sure why. He sat silently for a moment, mulling it over in his mind. Alex let him think it through. "Her captain says she's a good cop; a little headstrong. I saw how she worked the guy last night, all the time thinking I was a civilian she needed to protect. She's good. I think she's in over her head and doesn't realize it."

"Is she telling the truth?" Alex asked.

Goren thought again before he answered, "I think it's the truth, as she knows it. But I think it may not be the whole truth." He looked at Eames, "I mean, she knows more than she's letting on. Maybe things she suspects or suspected but until I laid it out, the pieces hadn't clicked."

"What do you want to do?" Alex asked again.

Goren ducked his head, looking like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I kind of volunteered to help her out."

Eames' tone was warning, "Goren?"

"She's obviously in the middle of something and the DEA believes she does have information about this ring and Internal Affairs believes Nettles may be the NYPD link in this ring. Regardless, they'd like him taken down and since Dani already has an in they think she just needs a little help. With my history and track record in Narcotics, they want me to step in and work with her. It will be NYPD lead but DEA and IA will provide back up."

"This is sounding very big," Eames replied.

"Yeah, it could be. There are still a couple of small details to resolve. I've got to clear it with Ross…"

"Goren!" Eames was back to the warning tone again.

"And, I want you to talk with Dani. If you don't trust her, we don't do this."

"When did this become we?"

"I'm not about to do anything like this without you as my back up. I learned my lesson. I'm not going under again unless you're there." The reference to his undercover job while on suspension not lost on Alex.

She thought quietly for a moment. "OK. I'm in. Let me talk to her a little and I'll let you know."

"We need to be a 1PP by 5pm. That's when we meet Ross to let him know what we're doing."

Eames shook her head and began to clear the table from the aborted lunch time. Trust Goren to get involved in something without actually ever being involved. Oh, well, it kept life interesting.


	4. Chapter 4 Goren to the Rescue

Dani stomped the rest of the way to the bedroom and dropped on the bed like a petulant child. She looked at the cell phone in her hand. She knew she needed to make the call but, truth be told, she didn't want to listen to the lecture she knew she would get.

She punched in the numbers and waited for the familiar voice on the other end of the line to pick up.

"Strayer!"

"So, expected me to be dead?" Dani deadpanned as her captain answered the phone.

"You've gone way too far this time, Dani. Do you know that?" Captain Zachary Strayer, Stray for short, yelled in to the phone.

"Stray," Dani began

"No! You listen and you listen good Dani Cantrell. You're in about as deep as you can be. You're damn lucky that the cop that picked you up worked Narcotics and has a good ear for when something doesn't sound right. His captain, guy by the name of Ross, says Goren's a good egg, little unorthodox, but gets the job done. You do EXACTLY what he says or I'm done with you. You got it?"

Dani listened, head down, as Strayer talked about Goren. She knew he was now waiting for her response. She sighed heavily, before answering, "Yes, Captain."

Strayer was instantly on guard on the other end of the phone. He knew when she called him captain, her little mind was working on something. His tone grew very quiet as he addressed her again, "Dani, according to Goren, there's no record of what you're doing. If he chooses to arrest you, there's nothing, absolutely nothing, I can do to protect you. And what's more, I won't protect you." He heard her indrawn breath, "I told you not to go in the first place. That Wills was under investigation and that his informants had remained unreliable. You're on a mission to prove the innocence of guilty man and it's going to take you down, too."

"Stray, he was my partner from the time I got out of the academy. I owe him…"

He yelled into the phone again, "You don't owe him shit, Dani!"

Dani sighed again. She knew she was beat. What's more, she knew if Stray wouldn't help her, she really had run out of good will. "OK. Whatever Goren says, goes. I still feel a sense of loyalty to Wills, though, even if you think it's misplaced. He's my partner, Zach, whatever else he's done. If I can clear him, I will. If I have to arrest him, I'll do that, too."

"I want you back in Houston by the weekend, Dani. This has gone on long enough." Zach paused, "Besides, I miss you."

"Yeah, I miss you, too." Dani said quietly into the phone. Not only was Zach Strayer her commanding officer, he was also her lover. Not many knew it. They kept their distance at work, knowing it would create even bigger problems but the relationship had been going on for five years now. Strayer wanted something more serious. Dani was beginning to think the same way. "I don't know if the weekend's doable but I'll be back soon, I promise."

"OK, bye," Strayer spoke gruffly and the phone went dead.

Dani sat there a little bit longer, staring at the phone. She finally closed the cell and returned back to the living room where Goren and Eames were waiting. They stopped talking as Dani walked in. She crossed to Eames and handed her back the cell. "Thanks." She responded quietly.

Eames and Goren shared a look, wondering about the now docile Houston cop. "So, what's the plan?" Dani asked, once again breaking the silence. Goren was a bit surprised at how cowed she now seemed but he wasn't going to let her get her second wind.

"Eames is going to go change and take you back to your apartment. Once there, I want you to pack everything, including your case files, and come back here. My apartment just became command central." Dani nodded as Eames got up and walked past her to Goren's bedroom, stopping to give her a small punch to the shoulder and a smile. Dani smiled back. "We've got tonight and most of tomorrow to get a game plan together. I want no holes, no doubts. This will go like clockwork or we won't go. Got it?"

Again, Dani simply nodded, not bothering to answer. Eames came back out shortly, wearing a pair of Goren's sweats and one of his oversized t-shirts. She handed Dani a small tote bag to put the rest of her clothes in. Dani took the bag and began putting her clothes inside, and then followed behind Eames to the door, still quiet. "You girls bring back my sweats, too. I keep losing my best ones, Eames." Goren wagged his finger at his partner.

"But they're so comfortable," Eames laughed back. Dani smiled at the banter between the two but still did not engage. She again followed Eames quietly out of the building and into her vehicle.

Dani gave her the address for her temporary apartment and then, again, fell silent. Alex let her stew a little longer. "OK, are we done with the pity party?"

Dani cut Eames a sideways glance before responding, "You're pretty sharp tongued, aren't you?"

Eames only smiled, but still didn't let Dani off the hook. "I think you're acting pretty childish. From where I sit, you're lucky you're not in jail or dead."

Dani sighed again, "Yeah. Jail would not be good. Run my alias, I'll have a rap sheet."

It was Eames' turn to glance at Dani, "Want to explain that?"

"Kinda goes with why I'm here. My partner, Jake Wills, and I had been running an undercover op for over two years. Part of it linked to this DEA op that Goren heard about. We thought we had the Houston link in our sights. Wills and I moved in, made the contact, and got ready for the bust. Just as we arrived, all hell broke loose. There were two other Houston narcotics division, along with a group from the DEA and the ATF. I don't know how it happened, but shots got fired and my partner got hit. Before I could get to him, I'm being thrown down, and cuffed. When I went to central booking I used my alias, CT Rogers. Only problem with that is, it's still my fingerprints in the system."

Eames knew the rest of this story wouldn't end well. It couldn't. "My captain gets called in and he helps keep the lid on my cover. My partner took two that ended his career in the field. They assigned him to a desk shortly before I left to come here."

"You're sure this isn't personal, Dani? I know, when it's your partner, you take things a little more to heart."

"Funny, my captain thinks it's personal, too." Dani looked seriously at Eames. "When it becomes personal, and not a job, that's when you have to get out. I've been undercover for two years. I want to see this through. My captain says trust your partner."

Eames smiled but Dani continued, "I already trust you." She paused and looked at Eames again, "Take it however you want, but I trusted you the minute I met you. Just a sense that you'd be the kind of officer that would tell you straight when you screw up but have your back, none the less. Hope someone thinks I'm that kind of cop someday."

Dani seemed embarrassed, as did Eames at the praise. They pulled into the parking garage and went up to Dani's apartment. She quickly packed and they both changed to be more presentable for their next appointment. Dani checked out and they were very quickly on their way to the next stop.


	5. Chapter 5 Everything Old is New Again

They met Goren in the lobby at 1PP. Dani slipped into the restroom to freshen up one last time, giving Goren and Eames a brief moment alone.

"Well?" Goren asked.

Eames was thoughtful before responding, "I think you can trust her. You're right that she's not telling everything. Corner her like you do a suspect in interrogation and I think you might get the whole truth. If you're still not comfortable, we'll drop the whole thing and she'll just have to sink or swim on her own."

Goren nodded. He wasn't ready to give up yet but he had to know that he could trust Dani if the situation got bad.

Dani joined the two detectives and they made their way up to the office of Captain Danny Ross, Major Case Squad. He was waiting when they appeared.

"Goren, Eames, my office, please." Although phrased as a request there was no doubt it was an order. Dani slowed her pace, allowing the other two detectives to proceed to the Captain's office.

"Are you Cantrell?" Ross froze Dani in her place.

"Yes, sir."

"You're in on this, too. My office, please." Again, another command, without doubt. She followed the captain towards his office and took a seat on the other side of Goren, placing him between the two females. Ross took his place behind his desk.

"Imagine my surprise," the captain began, "when I got a phone call from the DEA thanking me for allowing my Detective Goren to help on an undercover drug investigation." He then pinned Goren with a firm stare.

"Well, Captain, it's…" Goren began, but Dani interrupted.

"It's my fault, sir." Dani felt all eyes on her. "Your Detective Goren walked into the middle of my drug investigation. I had no choice but to make it appear he was involved. At the time, I had no idea he was a cop. I just knew I had to keep a civilian from getting hurt or killed."

Goren shifted uncomfortably in his seat. That wasn't quite the way it happened but he wasn't ready to correct the impression. It signaled something about Dani's character that he had already suspected – loyalty.

"Well, I wasn't very happy to hear from your captain, either, Detective Cantrell. He wants you back in Texas right away. I suspect you're as much of thorn in his side as Goren is in mine." Ross returned his glare to the big detective who seemed to sink a little deeper in the seat. "I was also surprised to get a call from Internal Affairs, Goren. Only this time, they were pleased to have your help with this situation." Ross paused, looking at the three detectives in front of him, "You, Eames, seem to be the only one not on anyone's radar."

"No one ever accused me of being stupid, Captain," Eames replied, charmingly.

Goren and Cantrell both hid a smile as Ross turned his attention back to the two of them.

"Okay, you two, you're in it up to your ears, as per usual, but it appears for the right reasons this time. Take the assignment but be careful. Goren, you and Cantrell, can leave. I need another few minutes with Eames." The two stood and headed for the door but before they could leave, Ross spoke again.

"Cantrell, get my officers hurt, I'll have your badge."

Dani turned back to the captain and leveled her gaze to meet his dark eyes, "Captain, if either of your officers get hurt, I'll give you my badge."

Ross nodded, pleased at the response, and waived the two out. Goren looked back at Eames before closing the door.

"Alex, the powers that be want you to run this investigation."

"Me?" Alex replied, shocked.

"Yes. I don't have to tell you what a coup this is. Given some of the recent events around here, this would be a stellar career move." She started to interrupt but Ross wouldn't let her. "I know you've never been interested in climbing the career ladder but this kind of thing looks good. You call the shots. Goren and Cantrell answer solely to you as does the support from IA and the DEA. I really think you should take it."

Alex thought about the opportunity. It was going to be a big responsibility but she would be able to exercise a great deal of control while making sure her partner was completely protected. "I'll do it, Captain. Thank you."

"You'll do fine." Ross stood from his desk and Eames rose with him walking to the door. "Keep me informed as you can."

Eames nodded and left to join Bobby and Dani, waiting by the elevators.

"Okay, you two, guess you know I'm in charge?" Alex announced, walking up.

"It was my suggestion." Goren said simply.

Eames nodded; again, not entirely surprised he would recommend it. "Well, I need to go back to my apartment to pick up a few things and then I'll meet you back at your place. I'll bring supper and a few groceries, too."

"Sounds good." Goren nodded. "Dani, you're with me. We'll move your things to my vehicle and head back. We can go over your files before Eames gets back and then bring her up to speed."

Dani nodded her agreement and followed the two to the elevator.

This had suddenly gone from her operation to a full out DEA/IA/NYPD nightmare, in Dani's estimation. She knew she was in over her head and she didn't really want to be alone with Goren anymore than she had to be. The next couple of hours in his apartment were going to be tough. Deep down, she knew that he wasn't going to be satisfied with superficial responses. He was going to dig to the very core. It's what she would do if the positions were reversed. How to keep it from sounding as bad as it really was, that was going to be the trick.

Yeah, the next couple of hours were going to suck for Dani Cantrell.


	6. Chapter 6 Trust

Dani walked back into Goren's apartment and dropped her bags out of the way, against the wall. Goren removed his tie and dropped down on the couch. He leaned his head back, eyes closed, seemingly asleep or meditating. Dani perched on the arm of the couch, on the opposite end, and waited.

Bobby spoke without moving his position, "Dani, quit watching me. Go change into something more comfortable. We'll get to it in just a few minutes but right now, I need to get my thoughts together."

"Yes, sir." Dani answered and grabbed her bag and walked back into Bobby's bedroom to do as he instructed. Once she left the room, Bobby opened his eyes and smiled, ruefully.

_She's like a kid in the principal's office_, Goren thought. _She knows she's going to catch hell; she's just not sure for what. Well, let's just let her stew a little longer._

Goren stood when Dani returned, dressed in Capri style sweats with a t-shirt and flip-flops.

"Make yourself comfortable, Dani, while I go change." Goren replied as Dani dropped down in the recliner.

"You're doing this on purpose," Dani challenged as Goren walked past her, headed to his bedroom.

Goren stopped but didn't bother to turn around, "Maybe," was the simple response and then continued to his bedroom. Dani sighed in frustration and then got up and grabbed her briefcase with the files for the entire investigation. She sat back down on the couch and began spreading them on the coffee table, pulling information she thought Goren would want to see. She didn't hear him enter the room and jumped when he dropped down on the couch next to her.

"Jesus, Goren. For a big man, you're quiet." She snapped.

He smiled and began taking the files and looking over the papers Dani had pulled. She relaxed back into the overstuffed couch and watched the detective work. He methodically moved from one stack to the other, stopping to grab a pad and pen to make notes. When he had gone through everything she had plus files he added from a stack at the end of the couch, he made a few more notes and then quietly studied his work. Dani thought she had dodged the inevitable bullet but she thought wrong. His first question was a direct hit.

"So, when did you realize your partner set you up?"

Dani's face turned instantly red. She tried to push up from the couch but Goren grabbed her arm, impeding the action. "It's time to stop running, Dani, and face the music. For whatever reason, he played you, and you let him. Now that tells me either your not as smart as I thought you were or you're involved."

Dani's outrage was evident. She jerked away from Goren and pushed up from the couch all in one motion.

"Kiss my ass, Goren!" and she walked to the window behind the couch. Bobby let her dangle for a few more minutes.

"Coming here, you thought you could clear him or at least justify what he was up to. You've been covering for him a long time; even hiding information from your captain unless I'm really wrong about Zach and he's in on it, too."

"Damn you, Goren. You know Zach's not involved."

"So you are?"

"No!"

"Then you've definitely been covering up for your partner."

Dani turned to face Bobby, unshed tears rimming her eyes. "You gonna tell Strayer?"

"Not my place. It's yours. You should've done it a long time ago." He sounded like a dad, scolding his daughter. Dani hung her head, embarrassed by her actions and shamed by how it made her look to the big detective. Goren continued, "When were you sure?"

Dani came back to couch and dropped down by Goren, "When the bust in Houston went so badly." Dani made eye contact again, finally, with Bobby. This time, she was totally composed. She gave him the same information she had told Eames in the SUV on the way to her apartment. The tears of a few minutes ago completely gone. "He handled all the contacts; all the set up. Jake Wills, that's my partner," Goren nodded, "he doesn't know I had the doctors send the slugs from his injuries to ballistics. It was department issue that hit him. They made sure that the wounds he took would take him out of the field – out of the circle of suspicion – but not kill him."

"Why follow his leads here, Dani? You knew you weren't doing anything but making yourself look guiltier."

"He's been my partner since I got out of the Academy. When he transferred to Narcotics, he convinced the captain at the time that we were a team. He brought me along."

"You didn't find that strange?" Goren asked incredulously.

"I hadn't been on the force long enough to suspect it was strange. Afterwards, I noticed that wasn't the norm but I thought maybe he'd earned the right." As she spoke, Dani knew the explanations sounded naïve. It made her sound down right stupid. "We'd only been in Narcotics three months when we went undercover. We got quick arrests, quick convictions. The captain got promoted and Strayer came in. Only after he got to the department did Wills get a little more secretive about our work. Guess he knew Zach was a straight arrow."

"You still didn't answer my question. Why come here?" Goren pressed.

"I guess I thought there was still hope he was redeemable. Guess that's not the case, huh?" Dani looked again at Goren.

Bobby didn't know what he wanted to do first: hug her because she seemed so lost and alone or slap her for being so blind and stupid. He didn't completely blame her for wanting to excel. Moving up to Narcotics after only a short time on patrol would have been a feather in her cap. She was obviously good at what she did – Bobby had seen her handle the situation with the dealer, all the time protecting him. There was still one question and he knew she was going to get pissed all over again.

"Dani, if we're going to do this, I have to know one thing. When the time comes, who are you going to choose – Jake Wills or me?"

It felt like he had slapped her. This was the crux of the whole issue – trust. She'd never done anything to cause someone to doubt what she stood for – she had now and it hurt. She leaned forward on the couch, the tears she thought she had under control, slipping down her cheeks. Again, Goren let her be. The next few words would either make or break Dani. If he didn't like her response, there was nothing for him to do but arrest her and extradite her back to Houston. Her law enforcement career, over.

She took a deep breath and wiped the tears off her face. Dani sat up straight and turned to look at Bobby. Inwardly, he smiled when he saw her eyes. The old saying, the eyes are the mirror to the soul, told the story of Dani Cantrell. He'd bet she was a piss-poor poker player because she couldn't bluff with those vivid green eyes.

"The bottom line, Goren, is this. My partner on this case is you. If Jake Wills is what we believe him to be, I won't hesitate to arrest him or shoot him, whatever the situation warrants. I have your back, Detective Robert Goren. If you don't believe me – or trust me – then here. Here's my badge." Dani slipped the Houston PD shield from her briefcase and slammed it down in front of Bobby. She got up and walked back to the window.

She didn't realize she was holding her breath until she saw the movement reflected in the window. Dani watched as Goren reached over and picked up the badge she had put in front of him. He stood and walked over to her, knowing she was watching him in the window. He was right behind her, his head clearly visible above hers. As he handed her the badge, she reached to take it. He wouldn't release it but instead, he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Don't remove it again or offer to give it up so easily. Next time, I won't give it back. Think, Dani. If it means that much to you, fight to keep it." As their eyes locked, again in the reflection in the window, he released the badge and turned back to the couch.

Eames' timing was perfect. She unlocked the door and entered, bag on her shoulder, pizza box in hand. She looked from where Dani stood, still holding her badge by the window, to Goren's form by the couch. Goren went to the door.

"About time you got here," he smiled as he took the box and the bag of groceries Alex had set down by the door when she unlocked it and went to the kitchen. Eames shut the door behind her. Dani still had not looked at Alex. She walked over next to Dani and dropped her travel bag beside her, forcing Dani to acknowledge her presence.

"You ok?" Alex asked.

"I am now." She turned to face Eames. "Your partner is a very difficult man to understand. He basically calls me stupid, threatens my job, questions my loyalty and then, tells me not to back down from the fight. I'm not sure whether to hug him, hit him, kiss him, or see if he wants to go ten rounds in the kick boxing ring. I don't think I've ever been this confused."

Alex laughed. Dani had summed up all that was Robert Goren in a simple statement. Alex knew Bobby was lurking in the kitchen, giving her time to smooth the waters with Dani. The hard part was over. Bobby knew Dani was what he suspected all along, a good cop with a deeply rooted sense of loyalty – someone not unlike himself. It gets you into trouble but overall it's a pretty good quality.

Alex answered, "Dani, I feel the same way on a regular basis but the bottom line is this. There's no one I would ever want for a partner but Robert Goren. I've been mad enough to shoot him myself, but I know, when everything's on the line, he's the one I want to be with me. You can bank on that."

Dani nodded, knowing she had come to that conclusion herself. Alex took Dani by the arm and steered her to the table. "Let's eat. It'll be better on a full stomach."

Dani couldn't argue that. There was still a good deal of night left and it wasn't going to get any easier.


	7. Chapter 7 Still a Matter of Trust

They were now settled back around the coffee table. The pizza was completely devoured and the mood in the room much more relaxed than a few hours ago. Bobby was stationed on the couch, Dani on the opposite end and Alex, in the recliner, on the other side of Bobby. They had filled Alex in on most of the case and were now moving to the specifics.

"So, what's your cover, Dani?" Bobby asked.

"I have the money contact. The problem with their plan is that they can't move the stuff in large enough quantities to make money. If they deal with local thugs, the drugs wind up right back in evidence, defeating the purpose of turning a buck." Dani explained.

Alex questioned, "How'd you make the contact?"

"Zach sent me on a solo meet down in Nuevo Laredo around a year ago. It turned up dry, or so I thought, but Jake was really interested. I guess if I'm honest with myself, I knew something was up then. Jake just kept on pestering me about it but I just played it close to the vest and never really gave him anything to sink his teeth into." Dani paused, "Hmm, guess Zach suspected him even then."

Goren smiled. Denial was a funny thing. Once you realized it's what you're doing, the whole world opens up. Bobby watched as Dani pieced the puzzle together in her mind as she continued to explain the connections.

"So, when I talked to Jake last, he gave me Nettles name as the New York contact he'd been working with. Again, guess I should have suspected things weren't right, 'cause first thing Brad wanted to know was did I still have a money contact."

Alex leaned in, "You can keep beating yourself up, if you want to, but it's getting a little old. Move on already."

Bobby looked from his partner to Dani, who said, "Damn, she's rough. She this hard on you?"

Bobby nodded, "Harder."

Eames tsked them both and asked her question, "So what's your relationship with this money guy?"

"The story is I've met him as C.T. – my cover. Our relationship is intimate to the point of physically abusive. She's the mouthpiece but definitely takes orders from him."

"How did you plan to pull this off?" Goren wanted to know.

"Figured when I had the meet set up, I'd bring in my money man in the form of the cavalry to make the arrest."

"Is it going to work?" Alex asked.

"Don't know yet. That's what the set up is for tomorrow night, confirming those plans and arranging that final meet."

"So, guess we know how you go in, huh, Goren?" Alex spoke again.

Bobby nodded and turned to Dani, "To make it believable, we've got to be all over each other. You ready for that?"

Dani shrugged, "I guess so."

Goren reached out and began to run his hand suggestively up Dani's leg and under the loose fitting Capri-sweats. Dani jumped, stopping his hand, "Whoa, big boy!"

"Dani, I've got to know you can do this. Otherwise, you'll get us both killed." Goren was serious as he started at her again.

"Just wait a minute!" Dani shouted and stood from the couch. "I handled it just fine last night and you were all over me then."

Goren stood, too, shouting back, "That was different and you know it. You thought I was some drunk that you were trying to keep out of harm's way."

"When I have on the clothes and the wig, it'll be fine. That's the character. That's what's called for and I'll do it then. Like this," and she motioned down the length of her front, "it's me – Dani, not C.T. and it's just too damn intimate."

"Back off, Bobby," Eames spoke quietly from the chair. "She's right. Once you've got the clothes on you know how to act. I've been there and done that. When the time comes, you do what you've got to do."

Bobby dropped back down on the couch, knowing if he pushed Dani further, Eames would be all over him. From behind the couch, Dani mouthed "thank you" to Alex. She continued, "Look, we're all tired. It's been a long day and tomorrow will be worse. Let's turn in and get some rest. We can actually sleep in." Eames said, smiling.

Bobby began straightening the files as he spoke, "You're right. We're all still a little on edge. You girls take the bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

"I hate to run you out of your room," Dani began.

"I don't," Eames laughed her answer, "He's got a great big comfortable bed and a lousy, lumpy couch. I call bed!" And to emphasize her point, Alex headed down the hall to Bobby's bedroom.

Bobby laughed quietly but sensed Dani still lurking somewhere behind him. Again, without turning to face her, he spoke, "Dani, go to bed. It's fine."

Dani nodded, knowing he didn't see it, and walked to the hall, "Good night, then." And she continued to the bedroom.

Bobby returned to the files. He knew there was still more to review but the events of the day and the stress of returning to an undercover operation were beginning to weigh heavy. He stretched out on the couch and was soon fast asleep.

* * *

Dani turned in the bed and reached out for her phone. Looking at the clock that read "4:30am", she quietly replaced it on the nightstand. She could hear Alex's even breathing and knew she was dead to the world. Dani envied her but still couldn't make herself sleep. She quietly slipped from the bed and returned back to the living room. Thinking to raid the refrigerator, she was walking quietly by the couch. Dani was totally unprepared for the hand that reached out to grab her wrist and pulled her down to a sitting position.

"Shit!" She cursed quietly. She felt rather than heard the rumble of laughter from Goren where she half-sat, half-laid on the couch. "That's not freakin' funny."

"Kinda is." She could hear the hint of sleepiness still in his voice. "Where ya' headed?"

"Kitchen. Couldn't sleep."

"Sure it wasn't out somewhere?" Goren accused.

Dani sighed heavily, "No. I'm through running. It's time to face up to the reality, isn't that what you told me?"

Goren eased up to a sitting position, giving Dani more space on the couch. He still had not released her wrist. He now slid his hand down to hold hers.

"Truce," Goren spoke quietly.

"Yeah, truce," Dani responded quickly.

"It'll all be fine, Dani, I promise. Eames'll run the op and you and me will work perfectly together. I trust you."

It was the three words Dani needed. She knew it. Goren knew it. It's really what had kept her awake, fear that he couldn't or wouldn't trust her. Undercover like this you only had your back up to depend upon. If you didn't trust that they would be there when the time came, you were walking into a death trap. Dani had to know Goren could trust her, depend on her. She already knew she could trust and depend on him and Alex. She was the question mark.

"Thanks," she answered quietly, squeezing his hand. "I think I can sleep now."

Goren smiled. He hadn't realized just how similar they were. He finally understood why she had gotten so quickly under his skin. He didn't want to see her make the same mistakes he had.

Dani interrupted his thoughts, "Mind if I just stretch out in the recliner. Alex is sleeping so peacefully, I don't want to run the risk of waking her."

"Go ahead. I think there's a blanket already in the chair." He let go of her hand. Dani was struck by the sudden loss of the warmth. She moved quickly to chair and reclined back. Within minutes, she was snoring softly.

Goren stretched back out on the couch. Soon, his snores overshadowed hers.


	8. Chapter 8 Game On

Eames got her wish the next morning and actually got to sleep late. It was almost 11:00 when everyone started moving around. Then things began to happen fast. The guys that would be monitoring the sting with Alex called to see if she wanted to meet and go over the logistics for the night. Bobby and Dani reviewed a few more of the case files, including some new intel provided by the DEA. The three got back together for a late dinner out at a restaurant around the corner from Bobby's apartment. When they returned, it was time to suit up. Dani was in Bobby's bedroom dressing, while he and Alex covered a few last minute details. Bobby looked up as Dani appeared from the back of the apartment, his words stopping mid-phrase.

"My god, Dani." Was all Bobby could say.

"What?" Dani looked innocently. She was dressed in a skin-tight black cat suit with a front zipper. The zipper stopped just under her breasts and the suit opened to reveal a black silk bustierre. If Goren had any doubts as to Dani's physique, it was clearly displayed. The suit clung to proportionate curves, flat stomach, and a butt JLo would be proud of. The black also failed to de-emphasize her ample bust line.

Alex watched Goren's reaction. He had been around pretty women before but the look on his face was priceless. She wanted to laugh. She also wanted to slap the shit out of him. "Close your mouth, Goren. You're drooling." Eames settled for sarcasm.

Bobby stood and walked up to Dani. He turned her around to get the full view. "Where do you put a weapon in a suit like that?" he asked, seriously.

From where she sat, Alex saw Dani smile. She smiled back as the two girls made eye contact. Eames answered, "You don't."

Goren turned, confused, "How are you going to protect yourself?"

"I'm not. You're going to protect me." Dani answered matter of fact. "How would it look if I didn't trust the big bad drug dealer to take care of me?"

Goren considered the answer and knew it made sense. "Well, then, the big bad drug dealer better go get dressed himself." And he passed Dani, headed back to the bedroom.

Eames pulled the receiver from her bag and helped Dani place the small ear piece and receiver wire in the collar of the suit. Dani's red wig hid the equipment nicely. "Speak in your normal voice, and we'll hear everything," Alex instructed. "If Bobby needs to communicate something specific, he can whisper in your ear, as if he's being intimate. I think…wow." Alex finished, looking up as Bobby entered the room.

"Wow?" Dani asked, looking at Alex. She saw the expression on her face and turned to see what had distracted her. "Wow is right." Dani exclaimed.

Robert Goren had always had the ability to dress sharply. He was a large man and suits had always helped hide the girth. Alex had seen all of Bobby's suits, or so she thought. But here stood her partner in a black silk suit. From the cut, it was tailored and expensive. He had paired it with a grey collarless silk t-shirt. Bobby had shaved and slicked back his usually unruly curls. After his mother passed, Bobby had let himself go, physically. Only recently had he made an effort to watch his weight and work out. He wasn't quite the partner Alex had started with but he was much better than the one who had so recently been out of control.

"You've been holding out on me, Goren." Alex accused.

Bobby smiled. He had let both women take in his appearance, actually enjoying the head-to-toe inspection and admiring glances Dani and Alex had given him. "You don't know everything, Eames."

Dani smiled. She turned to Alex, "You got any gum?"

"Sure," Alex reached in her bag and produced the requested gum. Dani took it and began to smack. She then turned back to Bobby and smiled, looking very much like the black cat in that suit she was wearing. When she spoke, Bobby knew the game was on.

"Well, damn, sugar." The sickly sweet Southern drawl he had first heard in the alley was back; the word 'damn' said in at least four syllables. "You look good enough to eat." Dani swayed over to Bobby and seductively ran her hands up the front of his chest and over his shoulders. Goren reached out and took Dani by the hips, pulling her roughly up against him. He lowered his head and acted as if he were going to kiss her neck, running his hands up and over her breasts. Dani purred again, "Keep that up, sugar, and I'll have to take you back to that bedroom and undo all the good you've done."

Alex had had enough. "I'm either going to be sick or have to go take a shower if you two keep that up."

Bobby smiled as he released Dani. All trace of the accent was gone when she asked, "That work?"

Bobby nodded, "That'll work." Dani had stepped into character, just as she promised, never flinching from Goren's hands and suggestive manner. He knew this partner was ready for the game.

They all exited the apartment and went downstairs. Alex left first, walking to the corner where the surveillance van was parked. Bobby escorted Dani to a black convertible; very much a muscle car.

Dani whistled, "What a car! You have been holding out, Goren."

Goren shook his head, "Belongs to a friend who remodels cars. He'll kill me if anything happens to it."

Dani got in and they drove around for awhile, making sure they were spotted by the right people. Goren pulled the car over, near the site for their meet. Bobby stopped Dani before she got out, "I want to make sure we're clear on something."

"Okay," Dani answered warily.

"The relationship between you and me, as far as your contact's concerned, it's pretty physical, right?"

Dani nodded. "These guys understand that, to you, I'm just a piece of ass that happens to have good connections. Some of these dealers are Hispanic, so they're going to respect a little male machismo with the ladies."

"You okay with that?" Bobby asked, making sure Dani understood exactly what he meant.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." And with that she got out of the car and made her way down the alley to meet with her connection.

Goren picked up the two way and contacted Eames in the van, "She's on her way."

"Okay," Alex answered back, "I'm listening. If she needs you, I'll know."

"I trust you, Alex. I always do." Goren smiled into the two way. Then he sat back and waited.


	9. Chapter 9 Bruised

Dani walked cautiously down the alleyway. She knew Goren was parked just a few feet away and all she had to do was say the words and Alex would have the cavalry there in an instant. It didn't matter. Dani still got apprehensive when she was working like this; always had. She could see Carlos, her contact, waiting just down the way.

"Showtime," she said under her breath. Then, aloud, "Sorry to keep you waiting, sugar." The southern charm oozing as she sauntered closer to her contact.

"It's okay. You're not too late," Carlos replied, a slight accent coloring his speech. "So, where's Jefe?"

Dani shook her head, "That's not how we play this, Carlos. I meet your guy, first, then we meet Jefe."

Carlos shook his head in response, "My people don't trust you, CT. Once I see your man is for real, then I arrange the meet."

Alex was listening and keyed Goren, "Get in there, Bobby. They're not budging until they see you're for real. Just take it easy."

"Got it," Goren replied and left the car. Drawing himself to his full imposing six foot frame, Goren entered the alley. His stride purposeful. He could hear the two of them arguing. When he spoke, Dani and Carlos both jumped.

"What's the problem, CT?" Goren's tone was no nonsense, short and to the point. Dani turned at his voice, still very much in character.

"Why, sugar, they don't believe you're real." As Goren stopped beside her, she reached up, draping herself seductively over Bobby. "But I tried to tell him you're VERY real." The look she turned on Carlos, accusing. Goren's reaction was instant. He grabbed Dani by the arms and threw her roughly against the alley wall.

"I ask you to do one thing, you stupid bitch, and you can't even do that right." And with that, he backhanded Dani, knocking her down to the ground. Dani didn't flinch. She looked back up, the proper tone and respect in her voice.

"I…I'm sorry, sugar. I…I promise, I'll do better next time." But she stayed on the ground.

Goren looked back to Carlos, "Sometimes, you've just got to remind them what they're real use is." The smile he gave Carlos was lascivious and malevolent all at the same time.

Carlos had been watching the by-play quietly. His eyes had widened at Goren's rough treatment of the hooker he knew as CT. He then spoke very humbly. "Si, Jefe. It is good to keep a woman like that in her place." Carlos looked to where CT still sat, the bruising already beginning on her cheek.

Bobby's voice redirected Carlos' attention back to him, "So is this real enough or do I need to give you the same proof I've given CT?"

Carlos shook his head quickly, "No, senor, that's not necessary. I will report back to my boss that you are very real and that CT's story is also very real."

"When can we expect your call?" Goren asked again, the tone of his question evoking just the right amount of menace.

"CT has the phone; We've always contacted her." He motioned to where CT still sat on the ground.

Goren reached down and jerked CT to her feet.

"You still got the phone?" he asked as he shook her furiously.

CT swallowed, "Yes, sugar, you know I do." She replied timidly.

Goren turned back to Carlos, "Make sure you call."

Carlos nodded, "Si, Jefe. You'll get a call."

Goren nodded curtly and then turned back to CT. Shoving her ahead of him, he spoke crudely again, "Get your ass back in the car, CT. Maybe, if you take good care of me when we get back to the apartment, I'll forget this ever happened."

"Of course, sugar, whatever you want."

Goren turned back slightly, making sure Carlos watched the interaction. Then he disappeared. Dani made it around the corner of the alley first, Goren close behind. They quickly got in the car. Once Goren got to the driver's seat, he started the engine, locking the doors as he did so. He then keyed the two way to Eames.

"Get everything?" Bobby asked.

Eames answered, her tone slightly disapproving, "Yeah, Goren, everything. Dani ok?"

He turned to look at Dani. She'd been ominously quiet since getting back in the car. She finally made eye contact with Bobby. He could see the bruise that covered the lower part of her cheek. She smiled slightly, grimacing as she did.

"You really need to learn to pull your punches."

Eames chuckled quietly as Goren answered, "I think she's fine. We'll see you back at the apartment. Give us some quiet, will ya?"

"Sure thing," Eames answered and turned off their receivers in the van.

Dani reached up and pulled the ear piece and receiver from her clothes. She also slipped off the garish red wig and turned to look at Goren. His face was a mixture of emotions. Dani spoke for him.

"Do not apologize for doing what was called for. It's okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Besides, you're the one who's going to have to look at me." She smiled again as Goren drove back to the garage and parked the car. The two of them covered the vehicle and went back up to Goren's apartment. Eames was already there, bowls of steaming soup waiting on the table. She also handed Dani an ice pack as she sat down.

"That's gonna be a doozy!" She turned Dani's face to get a better view.

"Think that's good; Look at these." Dani unzipped the top of her suit and pulled her arms out of the tight sleeves. There, just about the elbows, mid upper arms, several bands of purple had already started to form on both arms.

"Damn!" Bobby exclaimed, "I did that, too?"

Dani nodded and smiled. She shrugged as she replied, "I bruise easily."

"I'll say," Eames responded.

Goren was still uncomfortable with the physical marks showing all over Dani's face and upper body. He ate quietly, glancing over at the little Texas ever so often.

"Lord, would you stop it!" Dani replied after she caught Goren's pitiful glance for the tenth time. "I will be okay. I…" Dani stopped in mid sentence as an idea came to light. She cocked her head and looked back at Goren.

"It might make your position even more secure if I looked a little worse than I do now."

Alex put her spoon down on the table. "Makes him a standout with them that he knows how to treat a lady," Eames nodded in agreement.

Bobby shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I'm not going to hit you again."

"Even if I pester you until you do?" Dani replied, the impishness evident in her voice.

She finally got a small smile from Goren, "Well, if you pester enough, maybe. But then you'd deserve it."

Dani and Alex both relaxed in their seats. Goren had finally eased up on himself and realized he had done what needed to be done to preserve their cover. They discussed the idea of how to make Dani look like she'd really taken a beating and had a few ideas when they finally decided it was time to call it a night. Once again, Alex took the bed and Goren the couch. Dani had changed and showered and hovered near the recliner.

"Will it bother you if I sleep in the chair again?" Dani asked quietly.

"It will bother me more if you don't sleep in the chair," Goren replied easily. Dani sat down and reclined the big comfortable chair, covering up with the heavy down comforter Alex had left. Once he knew she was still, Goren spoke again.

"You sure you're alright?"

Dani smiled, "Yes, Bobby, I'm fine."

"You did well, Dani, really well."

"Thanks."

"I mean it. I've worked with a lot of narcotics officers in my time. You're cool under pressure. You don't freak when things go wrong. You did really well."

Dani beamed from the praise, "Thanks, Bobby, but don't speak too soon. We're only half way there."

"I know, but, we're going to be fine." He yawned, not realizing he was quite so tired. "We're going to be fine." She let him think she was asleep and soon she heard him snore.

"God, I hope you're right, Goren." Were Dani's last words before she, too, went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10 Girl Talk

It was just around 9:15 in the morning when Goren finally woke up. He had to admit, with the girls in his apartment, he had slept better than he had in months. He slipped quietly past Dani who was curled up in the recliner, her red head barely visible above the comforter. When he entered his bedroom, just as stealthily, he could see Eames' blonde head also just barely visible above her covers. He quickly showered and slipped back past the two sleeping detectives. _Pastries and coffee would be a nice treat, _Bobby thought as he made his way to the corner bakery.

Alex had heard Goren's exit from the bedroom but not his entrance. It fascinated her that a man so large could move so quietly. She got up from the bed, throwing on her robe as she did, and went back to the living room. Dani was also just beginning to stir when Eames came in.

"Where's Goren?" Alex asked.

Yawning, Dani replied, "He slipped out about 10 or 15 minutes ago," as she sat the chair to its upright position. "Should you put on coffee?"

Eames dropped down on the couch, "No. Sometimes he surprises me with breakfast. We'll wait and see what he's up to."

"So," Dani leaned forward, "What's the story with you two?"

Alex eyed Dani warily from where she lounged on the couch. With a heavy sigh, she replied, "Who really knows."

Dani's curiosity was piqued. "Come on. There's something there. I've seen flashes of it every time I walk out in my hooker garb."

Alex blushed slightly; unaware she'd been that obvious. "I think Bobby would welcome a more personal relationship but he keeps himself walled off. With all the recent turmoil in his life with his mother, his brother, his suspension, he's been a bit of a basket case."

Dani listened as Alex explained their complicated but, obviously, close relationship. When Alex paused, Dani interjected.

"So I've heard you say why Goren has issues. But, I haven't heard you say what you want."

Alex looked stunned. She had always thought in terms of why Goren would or would not enter a relationship. What were her reasons?

"I…"Alex stammered, then went on, "I want a friend, first, which I know I have in Bobby. I want a companion, the kind who will do things with you on a whim just because they don't want you to wind up hurt or dead." Alex paused and Dani smiled. She knew those kinds of people; she had her fair share in her life.

"And," Dani encouraged.

Alex thought before she continued, "I want a lover who would know exactly what I'm thinking and have ideas of their own about what might be exciting." Again, Alex blushed. She knew Goren would never look at another woman if he were with her. "I also want a father for kids."

Dani smiled again, replying, "Bobby Goren would make one hell of an interesting dad, that's for sure. Nothing he doesn't know or know how to find. Mind works a mile a minute. I'm not sure who'd run you more ragged him or his kids."

In a short time, Alex mused, Dani had gotten quite a good handle on her partner. "You know, the other night, you said you didn't know whether to hit him, kiss him, hug him or beat him?"

Dani nodded.

"Well, imagine that applied to a romantic setting."

Dani sighed and shook her head. Alex Eames had it bad but just didn't want to admit it. Dani took it upon herself to push, "What are you really waiting for, Alex? I'm not trying to be ugly, but you're not getting any younger. If you want him, really want him, tell him. I'm pretty sure he's just waiting for you to make the first move.

"Goren's complicated, Dani. And you really don't know everything that's between us."

"I know what you're letting be between you. Really, Alex, just make the first move. I think you'll be surprised."

Alex thought for a little longer about what Dani had said.

"Good looking man like that, I know what I'd…" Dani froze in mid sentence as they heard the key turn in the lock. Both girls stood, looking slightly guilty, as Goren entered.

He closed the door and turned to look at the two tousle-headed females, "Talking about me?" Bobby said, jokingly, as he walked to the table and put down his box of goodies.

Alex choked but Dani recovered quickly, walking past him to the kitchen, "Men, they all think they're the only thing we girls talk about." Dani's accent sounded closer to CT's than her own.

Alex smiled, walking to the table and taking a seat, knowing Dani had really given her quite a bit to think about. Dani returned from the kitchen, cola in hand and took one of the other chairs. He sat down Alex's coffee and then Goren opened the box to display the tempting array of pastries he'd brought back for Eames, Dani and himself. They were talking amiably when a phone rang.

Dani sprang from the chair, signaling quiet to the other two.

"Yeah," she answered, feigning sleep in her tone.

"Yeah, I'm here," she replied in CT's honeyed tones to the voice on the other end. She turned and made eye contact with Goren. He knew instantly that Carlos was on the other end. "Yeah, he's still interested, despite my mistakes."

Goren spoke from the table, "CT, what are you doing? Who are you on the phone with?" His tone reminiscent of his character from last night.

"Yeah, that's him. Look, I gotta tell him if we're on or not. So what's it to be."

"Do you need another lesson, girl?" Goren bellowed from the table.

"Yeah, yeah okay, I'll tell him." And she hung up, smiling. Dani was back when she answered, "We're on for 10:00 pm tonight. Get everyone ready. This is it."


	11. Chapter 11 Results

Goren dressed first this time since Dani's makeup job was going to take a little longer. When he returned to the living area he couldn't help but notice Alex's somber expression. He sat across the table from his favorite partner.

"What's up? Concerns about tonight?" Goren asked, concerned.

Alex sighed, looking at her handsome partner. He was again dressed in the black silk suit, this time with a loose fitting black collared shirt to compliment. She was struck at how she could have missed how much he had changed in just a short time. _Damn Dani_, Alex thought, _I was just fine until she put her two cents in._ She answered Bobby in measured tones. "No concerns about tonight. More like about the future."

Goren quirked his brow. This conversation was about to get deeply, deadly serious in a hurry. He didn't reply but let Alex continue.

"Once this operation is over, you and I need to have a long talk. I'm not going to cloud the issues now but we need to make some decisions about us and our future."

"Future as partners or something else?" Bobby didn't want to put too much hopefulness in his voice.

"We will always be partners, Bobby. I don't want anyone else. It's time we decided if we're going to be something more than partners."

Bobby smiled. He couldn't believe what she had just said. How long had Bobby Goren been waiting for Alex Eames to show some sign of where he stood in their relationship. Bobby didn't know if it was the stree of the operation or something else, he was just happy to hear Alex express sentiments he'd been hiding for a long time. He stood from the table, walked around to Alex and made her stand up next to him. He pulled her up close, not unlike he'd done with Dani in the course of their undercover adventure. He slowly trailed his hands down the length of her body, feeling Alex respond and lean into him further. He lowered his head and kissed Alex, long and hard.

Dani came around the corner but stopped short. Smiling to herself, she backed down the hallway and waited for the intimate embrace to be broken.

Bobby deepened the kiss and continued to explore Eames' body. He could feel her responding. Bobby knew he had to stop in case Dani came in. So when Goren did finally let Alex go, she was dumbstruck. She melted back into the chair and stared up at Bobby. "I've never been completely sure how you felt, Alex."

She was again dumbstruck by his use of her given name, "I've always been afraid you didn't want all the baggage that sometimes comes with me…the kind of person I am and can be. Unless I just totally misread and misunderstood your statements and," he paused for effect, "your response, I'm guessing you might be willing to take that on?"

Alex shook her head. She marveled at how someone like Dani Cantrell, who had only just met the two of them, could be so perceptive. Eames supposed it had something to do with one's proximity to the problem. Having an unbiased eye review the situation really did help. Sure enough, just as Dani had intimated, Bobby was waiting for Alex to move first. Her conscientious partner didn't want to force a relationship on her. He wanted Alex to make the choice of her own freewill.

She knew Bobby was still waiting for an answer. She punched him hard and came up against the bullet proof vest he was wearing under his suit. She shook her hand as Bobby smiled and returned to his seat, taking her non-answer as the answer he wanted. Alex finally broke the tension,

"What's keeping Dani?"

Dani waited a few more discreet minutes before showing up around the corner from the hall. Goren flinched when he saw her. She wore a sleeveless shirt that buttoned up the front, and left her midriff bare, exposing the belly button ring Dani kept hidden. The shirt, open at the neck, was paired with black, slim fitted stretch pants. The black hooker boots pulled up over the pants. The bruises on her face and arms that he had inflicted in last night's adventure were violently purple. To this, Dani had used her makeup and added a slightly blackened eye and bruising around her neck; all spectacularly on display. Dani smiled sympathetically at the big detective.

"It's really okay. It looks worse than it is and we want them to know the type of guy they're going to be dealing with."

Goren shook his head at Dani's cavalier attitude. He guessed he couldn't blame her. The end of over two years of work was almost in sight. He nodded his head and turned back to Alex.

"You're clear with our code words. No mixing up Dani's 'darlins' and 'sugars', right?"

Alex smiled. Their agreed code was simple. When Dani stopped calling Bobby "sugar" and called him "darlin" instead, that was their signal to go.

"I think we're all clear," she answered. "The backup will be there immediately."

While Bobby reviewed everything in his head one more time, Alex helped Dani conceal her listening device. Goren was pretty sure that Alex, Dani and he had covered all the contingencies. He trusted Alex to react and Dani not to react. He was also pretty sure he could protect them both but he hoped it wouldn't come to that.

The girls watched him as he mentally checked off the items on his list. Alex and Dani both knew they were in good hands, well protected if the situation went wrong. They waited for Bobby to give the go ahead.

He looked into Dani's green eyes and then Alex's brown ones. "What are you waiting on, ladies? Let's get this show on the road!"

And with that they left the apartment for what they hoped was the final act in this charade.


	12. Chapter 12 The Meet

Goren eased the black Mustang just past the alleyway for their rendezvous. Dani had been fidgeting ever since they left the apartment.

"You okay?" he asked as he killed the car.

Dani looked at the big New York cop. How did she answer? Several thoughts passed through her mind at once – _this is it, the culmination of two years of work; I'll finally figure out if Wills was innocent or guilty; if I get these officers hurt, after all the help they've given me, I don't deserve to be here._

Goren waited for Dani's response although he could see the emotions play out in her eyes. Someone really ought to tell her about that but as long as he could use it to his advantage, he'd keep it to himself.

"Everything's good. I can just feel that this is dangerously close to the end and I'm ready for that." She reached over and took Goren's large hand in hers. Looking up into his eyes, she smiled. "I'll never be able to thank you enough for stumbling down that alley." She leaned over and gave Goren a quick kiss on the cheek and was out of the car before he could react. The two way clicked, startling Goren.

"She okay?" Alex asked.

Bobby smiled; he'd forgotten about having an audience and he was sure Dani had, too. "She's fine. You remember how it was, don't you? Or have you been out of Vice too long?"

Eames smiled but didn't answer. Dani had already made contact with Carlos in the alleyway.

"Where's Jefe?" Carlos asked.

"You just don't seem to understand, do you? I'm his eyes and ears. If I don't like the situation, it's not going to happen." Dani answered in her CT tones.

She walked into what little light was there and heard Carlos gasp. "He did this to you?"

CT looked slightly embarrassed before responding, "Yes. And he'll do worse if this meet's not gonna happen."

Back in the car, Eames cued Bobby to join Dani in the alley. He grabbed the briefcase of bait money and exited and locked the car. He heard her statement before revealing himself to Carlos.

"If I need to, I can do the same to you, Carlos." Bobby's tone held just enough menace combined with humor to make Carlos nervous.

He smiled deprecatingly, "No, senor. It's not necessary. It's only…" he paused and swallowed, trying to wet his suddenly dry mouth. "My boss is very demanding, Jefe. He will only meet with you if I take you."

CT started in, "You know that's not the agreement, Carlos. You're changing the rules, making it up as you go. This is…"

Goren grabbed CT's arm, pulling her up against him roughly, "Enough, CT. I can speak for myself or do you need another lesson like last night?"

CT patted Goren's chest with her free hand and very quickly replied, "That's not necessary, sugar. I'll just be quiet."

Goren nodded and released her, turning back to Carlos. Again, the messenger swallowed, his mouth drier than before. "The limo is right this way, if you please, senor?"

Carlos walked past Goren, leading the way to the limo, parked on the opposite end of the alley from where his car and their backup were located. Goren made quick eye contact with Dani. He knew she had the most logical way of communicating with Eames. As if sensing his unspoken command, Dani said.

"A limo, Carlos? Now that's more like it, don't you think, sugar? You deserve to ride in style."

Goren grabbed Dani again and pulled her close, smiling as he did so. Once they reached the limo, Carlos held the door open for Dani/CT and Goren. Dani slid in quickly. Goren tossed the briefcase into the limo before checking around the vehicle, turning to Carlos as he did so.

"You understand one can't be too careful?"

Carlos nodded quickly, "Of course, senor."

Goren walked around the limo, glancing quickly at the plate number before returning to where Carlos held the door. "I'm satisfied. Let's go."

Carlos released the breath he'd been holding. He knew if the big Mafioso looking guy with CT didn't come with them, Carlos would look ten times worse than the cheap hooker. Carlos closed the door, leaving Goren and Dani alone in the back. He took the seat next to the driver.

Once inside the limo, Goren motioned for CT to sit across his lap. "Ever do it in a limo, CT?"

"No, sugar. But I guess we can." And she straddled Goren seductively. As she leaned in, Goren grasped her head and turned her to kiss her neck. Anyone looking would think he and CT were very intimately involved. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in, turning her head in such a way that Goren could clearly see Dani's earpiece.

He spoke quietly, "Jersey – FW07913. Stretch black."

In his pocket, he felt his cell phone vibrate – the agreed upon response from Alex in the event of this situation. Dani looked at Goren who grinned. He whispered again, "Ready, Tex?"

Dani smiled back and nodded. She knew it was going to be loud and ugly, all for Carlos' benefit.

"Dammit, CT! You can't even do this right." And he dislodged CT from his lap, all but throwing her in the floor of the limo. Dani caught herself before she hit, making sure to rattle the glasses and bottles in the limo's lighted panels as she landed.

"I'm sorry, sugar," she cried. "Just tell me what you want and I'll try again." She got to her knees and crawled toward Goren.

Before he could reply, the limo stopped. Once again, the two actors made eye contact. Carlos quickly exited the vehicle and came to the door. Goren, keeping in character, reached down and pulled Dani up abruptly, shoving her ahead of him out of the limo. She stumbled as she got out, but Goren's firm grip kept her from hitting the ground. Carlos closed the limo door and then led them into the abandoned warehouse. While Goren pushed-pulled Dani along, she looked around, appearing oblivious. He knew she was checking the surroundings for the two of them. When Dani finally made eye contact again with Goren, she winked, and quickly looked down.

Once inside the warehouse, they could see that it was well guarded. Approximately another ten men, all armed, were scattered throughout. They stopped Dani and Bobby in one of the better lit areas in main room. Another guy, also Hispanic, appeared beside Bobby and began searching him.

"What is this?" he asked in heavily accented English.

Bobby looked at the man as if he had three heads, "You think I'm gonna walk into a situation like this unprotected? It's a vest and yes, I have a gun."

"What d'you mean, you're wearing a vest?" CT's shrill questioning drew all of their attention. "You let me walk in here in practically nothing and you're wearing a vest?"

Goren swung, hitting Dani in the chest, knocking her to the ground, "You forget who you're talking to CT?" And he took another menacing step toward her. Dani scrambled, still on the ground, backing away from Bobby. The diversion of the two fighting had completely sidetracked the security guards from disarming either of them. Carlos and the other man watched as Bobby grabbed Dani by the arm and jerked her back up. Before he could continue the act, another voice broke in.

"Don't you think you're playing it a little over the top, Dani?"

Dani froze and instantly paled. Goren knew from the look in her eyes something was terribly wrong.


	13. Chapter 13 Trust Rewarded

Bobby had to do something to get Dani back but he wasn't sure what that would be. So he released his grip but still maintained his character.

"Dani? Who's Dani?" Bobby turned to look toward the general vicinity of the voice.

A man, approximately 40, just a little shorter that Bobby appeared from the gloom. Dani had yet to take her eyes off of him. He walked up to Dani and yanked the red wig from her head.

"She's Dani," the voice said to Bobby. Dani still had not spoken since the appearance of this individual.

"Dani, CT, I don't really care what the name is. I just know she's good in bed." Goren laughed lewdly, "It's the only reason I keep her around."

That snapped Dani out of it. She turned to glare at Bobby and then back at the man. "I thought you were still in Houston, Jake." She walked up to him and slapped him hard across the face. "Ever hear about not blowing someone's cover?"

Jake Wills, Dani's partner from Houston. Goren now knew why Dani had reacted as she did. The undercover cop from Texas had still held hope that her partner wasn't involved. His appearance, especially like this, confirmed he was truly a part of the operation. Unfortunately, for Bobby, here's where things got dicey. Deep down, he believed Dani was trustworthy but when it came to a partner, you would do just about anything for them. He knew from personal experience how Eames had gone to bat for him, too many times. And no one could really say the Tates' thing was on the up and up. He knew Dani Cantrell was going to be conflicted. _Let's just hope she makes the right choices_, Goren thought.

Jake Wills rocked backward from the force of Dani's hit. He turned back quickly and grabbed her arm, pinning it up painfully behind her back. It took every ounce of Goren's will not to cold-cock the son of a bitch but he knew, for both his and Dani's sake, he couldn't.

"That's not a very nice way to greet your long lost partner, now, is it?" Jake ground out, continuing to apply pressure to Dani's arm. Finally, he forced her to her knees before letting her go.

Dani grabbed her arm, trying to rub away the pain. She started to stand but Jake pulled his gun and put it to her head. "I think you're in the best place for right now."

Dani froze, remaining on her knees between Bobby and Jake. Jake then turned to face Bobby, who had been quietly observing the action the whole time.

"Man after my own heart," Bobby spoke. "Someone who knows how to make a woman behave." And the two men shared a laugh.

"Jake Wills," he said, extending his hand. "Got a name?"

Bobby shook the proffered hand and looked down at Dani, "Sugar works just fine, for now." Bobby smiled.

Jake laughed. "Playing it safe, I see. Gotta like that, don't you, Dani?" Jake again shoved his gun against Dani's head. From where she knelt on the floor, she glared up at Jake.

"You can let me up, you know." She said venomously.

"I don't think so," was Jake's simple reply. "Still not quite sure which side you're playing, Dani. Until I'm certain, I like it where I can keep an eye…"he paused for effect, "and a gun on you."

It was Bobby's turn to pick up the action. It was obvious Dani had done all that she was going to be allowed to do. If they were going to make the case, it was going to fall to Goren.

"So, enough of this distraction," Bobby said the word meaningfully, looking at Dani. "Let's get down to business."

Jake nodded and smiled. "You got the money?"

Goren nodded and patted the briefcase that he'd been carrying since they entered the alley what seemed like hours ago.

"You got the product?"

Jake Wills smiled. "I don't but my associate does."

From where she was, still on her knees, Dani turned to watch Brad Nettles, her NYPD contact suddenly appear. He walked over to Bobby and, after sitting down his large briefcase, he extended his hand.

"Brad."

Jake smiled and turned to the man who was obviously calling the shots, "He prefers 'Sugar'."

Brad chuckled. He had heard from Wills that that was Dani/CT's favorite term of address for her johns when she was working undercover. He turned to Dani, still on her knees, between Goren and Wills. "I can't believe you were as gullible as Jake said and yet, here you are, and you brought your money man all the way up from Laredo." He paused and patted Dani on the head like a prized pet, "Good girl."

Dani bristled under the attention but felt the gun press again, this time, at the base of her neck. Wills leaned down and whispered, "Don't do anything stupid, Dani. This will all be over soon. If you play your cards right, maybe Sugar there will keep you around. You've obviously been generous with him." Jake pulled back her shirt, exposing the bruising around her neck.

Bobby spoke again, "She might continue to serve a purpose but, again, we focus on a worthless piece of ass and not on the subject at hand. You've seen my merchandise. I have yet to see yours." Goren motioned meaningfully at the suitcase before Wills and Nettles feet.

Nettles picked up the case and opened it, revealing several kilos of pure cocaine. Bobby took one of the bags and unsealed it, the evidence tape clear on the back of the bag. He tasted it and smiled. He placed the bag back in the case and looked to Nettles. "You can get more, that quality?"

Nettles smiled and nodded. "If you can get more, that quantity." And he pointed to Bobby's briefcase, full of strapped bills.

Outside, in the van, Eames and her team had found the limo and the warehouse around ten to fifteen minute after Dani and Bobby had entered. Still listening in, she had heard the by play with Dani and Wills, her former partner. Alex hated that Dani had to find out this way that a man she trusted was no good but, sometimes, there just was no good way. When Alex heard the exchange go down, she motioned for her team to get armed. Slowly, the members in the vans began to file out, surrounding the warehouse. They quickly found the back entrance. With one half in back and one half in front, they waited for Dani's code words. For Alex, this was the moment of truth. They would know shortly, for sure, which side Dani was on.

Bobby finally made meaningful eye contact with Dani. Dani looked up at Nettles and Wills before looking back at Bobby. Then, she smiled, "Well, darlin', I guess that just about does it."

From her vantage point outside the warehouse, Alex heard the words. She smiled and then gave the signal. Agents burst through the front and back of the warehouse, yelling identification, calling for weapons to be dropped. The scene was loud and chaotic.

When Dani had called Bobby, darlin', his trust was rewarded. He turned, still in character, looking shocked at the agents coming in from all angles. Alex ran in, gun drawn, pointed in the direction of Bobby and the other three.

Nettles response was instant. He had turned at the sound of men coming through the back and tried to run but he was quickly surrounded. He then tried to identify himself as undercover NYPD but the agents from Internal Affairs had him subdued immediately.

Jake also thought to run. He cursed Dani where she still knelt before him. But before he could get away, Dani had simply moved Goren's briefcase under his feet and effectively tripped him. The DEA agents had Wills cuffed and hauled him out.

Bobby bent to help Dani up from her position on the ground. As she reached up for his hand, Dani caught the unmistakable reflection of light off steel, just slightly behind Goren. In one motion she pulled Bobby forward and rolled, exposing her back to the shooter. The bullet hit Dani in the shoulder. Eames, with her weapon still drawn, turned at the sound of the shot and squeezed off two rounds. Goren and Eames both heard the clatter of metal hitting the ground and the unmistakable thud of body as it followed the gun. Other agents from IA and the DEA quickly surround the three cops, looking for other shooters who might still be in the building.

Bobby wrapped his arms around Dani's petite waist and gently rolled her over, easing himself up in the process. He heard her groan in protest.

"What were you thinking?" he gently chided, "I'm wearing the vest, Dani."

Alex was already calling for an ambulance. Once she confirmed their response, she also knelt beside the semi-conscious police officer. She saw Dani's weak smile and slight shrug when she responded, "I promised your captain you wouldn't get shot."

Bobby shook his head as Alex chuckled. "Damn, this hurts." Dani whined.

Bobby was still holding Dani and knew instantly when she started to go into shock. He spoke sharply, "Dani, stay awake. That's an order, damn it. Stay awake."

He looked up at Eames who went to check for the ambulance. Bobby continued to hold Dani and shout at her. She opened her eyes one last time and spoke, "Sorry."

Dani passed out in Bobby's arms.


	14. Chapter 14 The Dust Settles

Dani wasn't sure what hurt more – her shoulder or her head. If she tried to situate herself to a more comfortable position, it jarred her shoulder. If she tried to open her eyes, the offending light in the room made her head ache. She remembered an old saying of her granddad's – she'd take a chance on one eye.

She gingerly peeked out and saw a large man sitting in the chair in her hospital room. She closed the one eye and opened both, just to make sure she wasn't imagining what she saw.

"Stray?"

The big man turned at the sound of her weak voice and came to the bed, into her line of sight.

"Hey, Red? How ya feelin'?" Zach Strayer asked in his deep, rich, Texan voice.

"Been better," Dani answered, trying to smile. "When did you get here?"

He lowered the railing on the bed and slid up next to Dani. "Just this morning."

"How long have I been here?" She nodded to the hospital bed.

"They brought you in night before last."

_Night before last_, she thought. Then the fog began to clear.

"Goren?" she questioned, panic rising in her voice.

Zach squeezed her hand, "He's fine."

"Eames?" She quizzed again

"She's good too."

Dani sighed, then, as an afterthought, "Wills?"

"Lucky bastard's still alive." Zach deadpanned.

Dani relaxed. Everyone was out alive and the bad guys behind bars. Not bad.

Strayer watched the byplay on her face and in her eyes. Like Goren, he had learned a long time ago, if you really want to know what Dani Cantrell was up to, watch her eyes. The storms, the pain, the humor, all flooded through with rapid fire succession. You knew exactly what was on her mind.

"Feelin' pretty good about yourself?" Zach asked her.

"Why shouldn't I? Everyone's alive and the perps are gonna get what they deserve."

Strayer had been waiting for just this moment. It was time to put the fear of God into his detective.

"Yeah, you, Goren and Eames are probably gonna wind up with a citation for all of this. And what you really deserve, Detective, is a good spanking." Zach exploded, "Dammit, Dani! If Goren and Eames hadn't bailed your ass out, you could be in jail. Or worse, you could've been on the medical examiner's slab instead of a hospital bed. You wouldn't listen – had to do it all your way. Well, let me tell you something, Detective Cantrell, when you get back to Houston you're going to have to do a whole hell of a lot of ass-kissin' – Namely mine – to keep you from being suspended for a REALLY long time!"

Dani had the common sense to look guilty at Strayer's reprimand. She knew he was right. _Oh well, might as well start that ass-kissin' now._

"I know, Zach. You were right. About me, Wills, the drugs, Goren, everything."

Zach grasped his chest in mock pain, "I'm sorry. I really thought you just said I was right."

"I did. And, also, I'm sorry I tried to go around you to get this done. For what it's worth, I'll be a model officer. It'll be 'yes, sir' and 'no, sir' and 'whatever you say, sir' from here on out."

"Don't push it, Red." Zach smiled slyly. "I'll settle for the 'I was right' because I know what it cost you to admit that."

Dani grinned back. "So, when can we go home?"

"Doctor says you might be released today. All your stuff's already in my hotel room. Goren and Eames met me at the airport and got me shuttled around. If they do let you out, we can be on an airplane to Houston tomorrow."

Dani smiled and sighed, "I like the sound of that."

"Thought you would." Zach leaned over and kissed his girl. "I'll be glad to have you home."


	15. Chapter 15 GTT

The hospital released Dani that afternoon. The four detectives got together that evening for dinner. Over wine and margaritas (for everyone but a pissed off Dani) and good food, the couples got better acquainted. Time passed too quickly and soon they realized it was time to go. Dani and Zach had already decided that this would be a more fitting farewell than going to the squad room. The couples were saying their goodbyes. Zach went to get the car while Dani had a private moment with Goren and Eames.

To Alex, first, Dani said, "So, if you'll come to Houston, there's this little restaurant around the corner from the house. Great Mexican food, even better margaritas and, well, it's around the corner from the house so if we get shit-faced we can walk back.

Alex smiled, "Sounds like a plan." Alex then leaned in and hugged the Texan, whispering in her ear as she did so, "Stray's a good looking man. You better latch on to him quick."

When they broke the embrace, Dani was smiling. "I'll consider that."

Alex walked to where the valet stand was in order to get her vehicle. It also gave Dani and Bobby privacy.

Bobby was waiting for Dani. "Well," she stammered, "Don't really know where to begin with you."

Bobby smiled, "There's really nothing to say."

"Yeah, actually, there's a lot to say but it all pales in comparison to your actions." Bobby started to interrupt, but Dani stopped him. "Thank you isn't really sufficient but it's all that I can say in this instance. You've done more for me than you'll ever know and I have no way at all to repay you."

Bobby shuffled uncomfortably, receiving praise never one of his strong suits. He made eye contact with Dani as she continued, "So, look, Goren. I've got this house in Houston, around 18-1900 square feet, three bedrooms, three baths, swimming pool and hot tub in the back yard. Weather's nice this time of year. Why don't you and Alex come for a visit?"

Bobby was surprised at the offer, as Dani continued, "If you're like most detectives I know, I'll bet you've got a ton of vacation banked. Think about it."

And with that, Dani wrapped the New Yorker in a hug, as much as she could with her shoulder still in a sling. Bobby returned the embrace and then spoke,

"You're welcome, Dani. It was a pleasure to meet you. I'll think about your offer." He smiled and then turned her toward the parking lot where Strayer was waiting, "Now, go home, and stay out of trouble." And he swatted her on the butt to get her started. Dani smiled, as a lone tear rolled down her cheek. She wouldn't look back. It was better to leave laughing than crying.

* * *

The next morning, Goren and Eames were in the squad room. Bobby could tell Alex was slightly hung over from their evening with Dani and Zach so he worked quietly, most of the morning. Occasionally, his thoughts drifted back to Dani's unusual offer. Alex finally looked up to catch him in his daydream.

"So, where are you?" she interrupted his thoughts.

Goren blinked, looking at his partner, "Thinking about something I read once upon a time."

"Want to share?"

"Well," Bobby began, "when the state of Texas was first open to settlement, the land was extremely cheap. In some instances, free, if people would just come and live on it for a couple of years to get it producing."

Alex nodded, as Bobby continued, "Most of the people that went were Northern store and business owners looking for a fresh start. When they decided to leave, they put a sign in their storefronts that simply said 'GTT – Gone To Texas'."

"So what got you thinking about that?" Alex smiled, knowing the answer, or so she thought.

"Dani invited us to her home in Houston. I've been thinking that if we're going to try to work out whatever we're going to be, Texas might be a good place to try."

Alex was surprised. She knew Dani was the catalyst, she just had no idea it would be this.

"Come on, Alex, come to Houston with me. We've got vacation. We've got a nice place to stay. The company's good. What'd ya say?"

Alex Eames was surprised by the spontaneity. They did have a ton of vacation time. They were between cases and they were the heroes of the department because of this drug bust. She did like Dani and Zach and she'd never been to Texas.

Alex opened her drawer and pulled out a legal size manila folder. She took a black marker and wrote on one side and then turned it over and wrote on the other. She then stood it, tent style, between hers and Goren's desks. Alex stood up, grabbed her coat, and started walking toward the elevators. Goren smiled as he read the notes on both sides. He grabbed his coat and followed his partner.

It was several hours later when Captain Ross noticed his two main detectives were no longer at their desks. He saw the folder and walked over to read the notes. He smiled.

One side said: ON VACATION; BE BACK IN THREE WEEKS

The other side simply said: GTT – GONE TO TEXAS.


End file.
